crowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist
Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist (also knows as Dr. Langeskov, or, alternatively, "that long named one with the tiger") is the debut game by Crows Crows Crows. It was released free-to-play on Steam on December 14th, 2015. Synopsis As the game begins, you are face-down in a garden before a mansion. As you walk around, you may pick up one of many weapons and decide on an entry point. You must avoid the tiger as you enter through the back door, but can avoid it if you enter through the vents. In the kitchen, the story unfolds, and you find a map in which you can find where the emerald is located: deep within the mansion, guards hidden among the rooms. But on the map is a warning: the emerald is cursed. Steam Description It’s the hottest summer on record, and all across Europe, valuable objects are disappearing. Museum curators unlock cabinets and find precious artefacts stolen. Wealthy mansion owners wake up to see their priceless paintings have vanished from the walls. One thing’s clear: a master thief is touring the continent and the police are left scratching their heads. In this 15 minute game by Crows Crows Crows, a team led by William Pugh (The Stanley Parable), slip into the soft-soled shoes of the mastermind responsible… … silently cross the darkened lawn of the mansion… … hold tight to the tranquiliser gun in your pocket, and commit the most audacious heis-- oh god I can’t do this any more, i’m joining the strike. i didn’t want to - i honestly didn’t want to, but it’s gone too far i’m supposed to be writing the steam store description and that’s it, that’s my job, but because of the understaffing i’ve been told i need to work in the lighting department too and it’s only a matter of time before i’m re-assigned to wildlife preparation and everybody knows that working for wildlife preparation is mostly about trying very hard not to be eaten by the tiger so that’s it, i’m joining the picket. if they want somebody else to finish the description, that’s their problem i’m out. - tina Trivia * An ARG is hidden in the game. Clues in the game lead to Mayflower Networking https://crowscrowscrows.com/report/admin.html where you can view messages of the in-game company in preparations for the game's release, as a strike goes on. https://crowscrowscrows.com/report/messages.html It is unknown if everything for the ARG has been found. * The Stage Manager is rumored to be named Olivier (as in "do you want to eat this olive" - "yeah") * The original version of the game was part of The Magpie Collection, a collection of games released on Indiegogo to supporters before the release of Dr. Langeskov. These games can be downloaded here: https://crowscrowscrows.com/magpie/ * Walking through and back out the Miscellaneous Interactions door when it opens will trigger a glitch where you can walk to the right and bypass the rest of the game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUTDPl-TJZY * Soda for the company Shpleebly can be found in the game. Mayflower networking does not endorse Shpleebly. Mayflower Networking does not drink Shpleebly. Mayflower Networking does not support the use of tadpoles for consumption.